


Audience with Ebrietas

by MrsLittletall



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, personal interpretation of canon lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittletall
Summary: Ebrietas has been alone for a long time until one day a certain group managed to make contact with her.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Audience with Ebrietas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0plus2equals1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0plus2equals1/gifts).



> I am in a Bloodborne writing server and we decided to make a "secret santa", only that it was like five days to christmas, so we set our deadline to be valentine's day instead.
> 
> So this is a secret santa fic that gets posted on valentine's day, so don't be too confused that it isn't shippy at all ^^'
> 
> I was the secret santa for 0plus2equals1, who writes really great fics about the choir, check them out.

Ebrietas hadn't gotten any visitors for a long time now. 

She knew that she had been left behind by her kin, they all had managed to ascend to the cosmos while she had failed. She had stayed behind, unable to follow them. Instead of trying to follow them, she had accepted her fate and started to help the humans that would visit her, either by sharing her blood with them, that she easily could spit out or by letting herself summon to aid them via a being that was called the Augur of Ebrietas, originally a part of her body that had become its own being. 

However, that felt like it had been a long time ago. Now Ebrietas was alone and... lonely. She couldn't talk to her kin anymore that had left her behind and she didn't get any human visitors anymore. In the deep labyrinth cave she was in, the only other life form that existed where aggressive and crude, none of them tried to contact her or give her gifts or ask her for help. They, however, seemed to sense that it would be a bad idea to attack her, so Ebrietas was usually left alone. 

Which only fuelled the lingering loneliness inside of her. Sometimes, rarely, Ebrietas was moving away from the room she normally was housing, but she never had been able to find an exit. The place she found herself in was sealed shut. She had to accept that nobody would find her and her only companions were mindless beasts. 

It had been like this for a long time now and it would stay like this, so Ebrietas just accepted her fate and stayed in her room, alone, lonely and sometimes longing for the stars that she had failed to reach. While as a Great One time hadn't much bearing on her, spending an eternity in the depths of some labyrinths without any contact was a rather dull and lonely experience. 

It was a surprise for Ebrietas when she could feel herself getting summoned. It was only a partial summon, like when someone used the Augur, but also a rather weak one, as if whoever summoned her didn't had much knowledge how to use the parts she left behind. 

It was only brief, but during the summon Ebrietas could get a glance on a group of people with long black coats which expressions went from surprised to shocked to excited. 

The summoning was over as soon as it had come. There hadn't been enough time to speak to them, if they would even be able to withstand her voice. Humans tended to have trouble understanding the words of the Great Ones, even collapsing under the knowledge their words would plant in their brains. 

Ebrietas simply decided to wait. If they had succeeded summoning a part of her once, they would probably try a second time. Maybe she could get a few words over to them once it would happen. 

For a long time nothing happened. Ebrietas went back to spend day to day of her eternity in the dull loneliness of the labyrinth, starting to ask herself if she had been forgotten by the humans who used to ask for her help and who kept her company. She asked herself if the humans who had managed to summon a part of her had given up out of fear or if they hadn't been able to reproduce their success. 

All questions Ebrietas didn't had an answer for, despite being a Great One. Only the ones who had properly ascended gained the complete knowledge of the cosmos. While she certainly could see on a larger scale than a human, that didn't mean that she could predict everything that would happen. 

Ebrietas had some faint memories that one day she might have been human herself, but she was unsure if that were her memories or if she mixed up some stories, she had heard, through the long years of her isolation. 

Then, as she was busy thinking to herself, a second summoning happened. It was brief, like the first, but Ebrietas could get a glance on the group again. They looked different this time, wearing long flowing white robes and caps that covered their eyes. Ebrietas still knew that it were the same people as with the first summoning, she could sense it. 

Even though the summoning was brief, Ebrietas managed to send them a flash of an image, the room she was looking at right now, the room she stayed in. Maybe it would enough for them to find her. Ebrietas would love to find out more about that group of humans that had managed to partially summon her twice. 

Since the second summoning, they had become more frequent. Ebrietas always got a glance of the white robed humans with the cap that covered their eyes when she was summoned, but the areas they were in changed. The first had looked like a study room, the second had looked like some kind of prayer room and now the summoning happened at areas that resembled the old labyrinths. 

Ebrietas still didn't had any visitors, but those people summoning her certainly made her feel less lonely. More and more she got the impression that they were searching for her. Ebrietas helped them by projecting the image of her room into their mind whenever she got summoned. 

Then, one day Ebrietas got the first visitors since an eternity. 

There they were, the robed and blindfolded figures she had seen every time she had gotten summoned. They stood in front of her, a group of six or seven humans, with one of them standing slightly in front of the others. Ebrietas simply watched them, awaiting their next move. She could see how one of the people in the back row lifted their cap and got a nudge from the person next to them. 

Eventually the person in front stopped forwards and bowed in front of Ebrietas: “Child of the Cosmos, we have searched for you ever since we first have made contact.” 

From the voice and the build of the person, this probably was a woman. Ebrietas remembered that much about humans. The woman in front of her raised her head and despite the cap that blinded her, looked directly at Ebrietas. “We call ourselves the choir.”, she made a sweeping gesture at the people behind her. “A group of the Healing Church, an institute of blood healing. It is our task to make contact with the Great Ones and help humanity ascend. Child of the Cosmos, we came here to ask for your assistance in our task.” 

The woman stepped backwards and then her and all of the other people made a certain gesture, one that Ebrietas knew too well. One arm was raised towards the heaven, another arm was spread from the body. It was a gesture that showed any Great One that they sought to make contact with them, a gesture that showed that they didn't mean any harm. Ebrietas lowly rumbled in delight, stopping when a few of the members broke the gesture and grasped at their heads instead. 

“Ah, it appears your voice is hard to bear for some of our members.”, the woman said. “Child of the Cosmos, we will need some time to get used to your presence and their voice. We promise, we will come back.” 

The woman looked at the members of her group and then back at Ebrietas. “Also to learn your name... My name is Yuria, current leader of the choir. We will look forward to see you again, Child of the Cosmos.” 

Once the choir was done, Ebrietas remembered a gesture that humans would make to say goodbye to each other and lifted one of her tentacles to wave, far too late of course. She was a bit sad that her voice hadn't reached them, but she was confident that it wouldn't take them long. The group that called themselves the choir seemed to have taken all the measurements they needed to contact a Great One like Ebrietas. 

They came back. Not the next day, but a few days later. They always greeted her with proper respect and then tried to contact her, though that still proved to be difficult. It seemed they needed a little more time. 

Ebrietas started to look forward to their little visits. At first they only came every few days, but slowly their visits got more frequent until they were visiting her every other day. Sometimes they simply would sit there and talk to her, telling her about what had happened in the surface world. Apparently while she had been left behind in the sealed catacombs, a city had been build above them, called Yharnam. In Yharnam there was a faction called the Healing Church and the Choir was a part of it. They had mentioned this at their first meeting, but now got into much greater detail. They had searched for a living Great One, because they only had found dead ones so far. Ebrietas knew why, all the living Great Ones had ascended into the dream. She would be able to tell them once they were able to hear her voice. 

However, as long as it wasn't possible, Ebrietas simply listened. She enjoyed it vividly when they talked to her and sometimes they even sang to her. They called themselves the choir after all. 

It must have taken several weeks before they managed to hear Ebrietas voice. For Ebrietas the time that had passed felt like the blink of an eye, but she knew it was different for humans. They aged with time and one day time would be running out for them. She could see it in them, they were wary and exhausted, but once she managed to talk to them for the first time, all exhaustion fell off them and they were all over her, asking her all kind of questions. 

The first one was her name. Ebrietas gladly told it to them, happy that once again someone would address her with a name that had been given to her by humans. Of course she possessed a true name, but it was impossible for humans to pronounce. A Great One would say their true name only ever to another Great One. 

Life continued for Ebrietas like this for a while until the choir had a proposal for her. 

They offered her to come with them and live in the church they served. All they asked in return was that Ebrietas shared her blood with them. 

There wasn't any reason for Ebrietas to continue living in the labyrinths anymore, so she gladly accepted and found herself in a room that had been only made for her. It was similar to the cave she had been in, because she was used to it. She had wanted for the room to resemble the place she had spent such a long time in. 

The choir did their best to serve Ebrietas and fulfil any wishes she had, the only wish they couldn't fulfil was letting her see the outside of the town. It had been such a long time since Great Ones had been worshipped, that the citizens forgot and only slowly should get reintroduced to the concept. Ebrietas didn't mind too much however, the choir would tell her all the tales she wanted to know and when she got summoned she could see through their eyes. 

The choir wasn't the only one that visited her anymore. They also brought a man to meet her who they introduced as the vicar and who apparently was the founder of the Healing Church, having utilized the blood of Great Ones to heal people's ailments and to make them stronger. He often came into her room to talk to her, but she refrained from talking to him, he seemed to very susceptible to contract a Frenzy, so she stayed quiet, only communicating with him when a member of the choir was present to translate for her. 

This life continued what must have been several decades for humans, because the members of the choir that started out talking to her began to grey and wrinkle and some of them got replaced. The vicar also one day didn't come anymore and they introduced a new vicar to her. 

Regardless how the humans around her changed, for Ebrietas nothing changed. She continued to give them her blood and got company and songs and tales in return. She didn't see any reason to change anything. 

One night however, something was different. One night nobody visited Ebrietas anymore. She could hear the sounds from above, from the city, sounds that she remembered from a time very long ago. Sounds of beasts that roamed the streets. 

Ebrietas was in her room, waiting in front of an altar, an altar which housed the body of another Great One, one that hadn't managed to survive. The choir had tried to revive them to no avail. Ebrietas felt a connection to the body, hoping that at least their mind had managed to ascend into the dream. 

It was during that time that someone entered her chamber. From the sound of the foot steps she knew that it was nobody of the choir. It also wasn't the current vicar. 

As the person came nearer, Ebrietas glanced at them. The person that had entered her chamber, she recognized as a Hunter. 

She didn't had any interest in fighting, but if the Hunter would decide to hunt her, Ebrietas would defend her life. 

The Hunter just stood there and stared at her while Ebrietas waited for them if they would raise their weapon. 

After a while, the Hunter left again. Whatever they wanted, they didn't want to harm her. Ebrietas turned around to the altar and continued to be lost in thoughts. 

The Hunt was going on long that night...


End file.
